


Thoughts Can Be Dangerous Creatures

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Stabbing, Strangulation, The Imagination, injuries, no one dies, no one is seriously hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman brings Virgil on a date to the imagination that goes south pretty quickly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Thoughts Can Be Dangerous Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon:   
> “I’ll walk it off.” Prinxiety? And Roman angst please, if you want.

“You are going to love this Virgil!” Roman said as he opened the portal to the imagination. “Low stress, really chill, you're going to love this!”

“Oh yeah Princey?” Virgil said, “You're not going to launch me into a dragon battle or a sphinx type puzzle like you do with the others?”

“Of course not! I know you’re no damsel in distress Virgil! I was thinking we could do something more personal.” Roman held out a hand, “So? What do you say? Do you trust me?”

Virgil took the hand and took a deep breath, “Uh yeah I do. Leap of faith right?” Virgil immediately stepped into the imagination, and Roman followed after him.

The imagination was a blur as Virgil stepped in, colors, thoughts, and pure creativity energy swirled around him. As Roman stepped in the imagination seemed to still for a moment. As soon as they stilled though they came rushing forward, feeding on his creative spirit, and bringing his ideas into life. Roman was laughing. 

Virgil noticed a few thoughts swirl black and flit away after Roman shared his creativity with them, but every thought gained a new color a new feeling after interacting with Roman. Many even gained new shapes as Roman began to form the landscape around them, the thoughts took the place of hills and the ocean, to every flower and piece of grass.

_He looks comfortable_ , Virgil observed, as an orange and red thought swirled around Roman. Roman caught it in his hands, and when he let go, there was a butterfly flitting about in the thought’s place. 

Virgil shifted nervously on his feet, although most of the thoughts were around Roman, who was by far the more creatively interesting in Virgil’s opinion, there were a few stragglers flickering around Virgil. Thankfully they got bored of him pretty quickly though, but there were never none around him.

A grey thought brushed Virgil’s shoulder and Virgil slapped a hand to his skin, he immediately felt foolish as his skin stung, but when he let go the thought looked different. A storm crackled in his hand, small bolts of lighting, which only felt like a slight zap, hit the palm of Virgil’s hand. 

“Uh, Roman?” Virgil tried to not let the panic deepen his voice, but when Roman whirled around relatively quickly, Virgil figured he hadn’t succeeded. 

Seeing the small cloud in Virgil's hand, Roman immediately lit up, “Your first creation! Oh and it’s so good too, weather is so hard to get right!” Roman glanced up and smirked, “Would you prefer me dissolve it or calm it?”

“Huh?” Virgil asked.

“Oh come now Virgil! I’m not stupid, I can tell you’re uncomfortable. This is my realm! I have control, especially over little things like this guy!” Roman let his finger get zapped by a small bolt of lightning. “So?”

“Before you do anything what is it?”

“Okay well I might not be stupid but I can’t say the same for you. It’s a cloud.”

“Just a cloud?”

“No it’s a stormy cloud!” Roman huffed, “Virgil what are you getting at? Your creation is tied to your thoughts, you made it. Really I should be asking you what it is.” The cloud zapped Roman’s finger a little more forcefully than it had last time, and Roman pulled back his hand. “Little bugger. So what do you want me to do?”

“Uh, just get rid of it please.”

“Sure thing my deviant damsel in distress!” 

“What happened to me not being a damsel in distress?” Virgil grumbled, and Roman ignored him in favor of snapping his fingers to get rid of the cloud. 

It didn’t work.

Virgil looked at Roman in slight alarm as Roman snapped again with more force behind it. “Uh, today princey?” 

Roman shook his head and other thoughts started to swirl around his head, “That usually works.” Roman said. He called over the butterfly which landed on his hand. Virgil had just enough time to notice the intricacies of the pattern of its wings before Roman snapped and it turned to smoke and faded away. “See!” Roman said, “Hm well it must be because it’s yours. Don’t panic-”

Virgil was very close to panicking.

“-I just need to take a more hands on approach.” The thoughts around Roman’s head had turned dark. Roman closed his hands around the cloud and when he released them, the thought was no longer a cloud, but a bird. The thoughts around Roman’s head eased from black to grey as the bird flew around Roman, chirping, before landing on his arm. “Ah- see? All good.” Roman said before snapping to dismiss the thought, which poofed into smoke and rejoined the crowd of other thoughts.

Virgil let out a sigh of relief, “I thought you were in charge around here Doctor Strange-ly Unpredictability.”

Roman huffed and fixed his hair, “I am! I have complete control...”

“Yeah? Well maybe you should-” Virgil didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence because something dark landed in between them.

Roman shrieked and stumbled backwards, summoning a sword in the process. Virgil was stunned, he couldn’t move. The thing that had just dropped in between them was Roman, or well it wasn’t Roman. It looked like Roman if Roman was made out of ink. The figure was flowing like a fountain, and instead of feet the ink just pooled on the ground.

Just past the ink Roman, the real Roman was stood, the arm holding the sword shook, and more dark emotions and thoughts swirled above his head. The figure was staring straight at Virgil.

“Don’t get any closer!” Roman said, and Virgil hated how his voice shook. Couldn’t he just get rid of it?

“Roman…” Virgil said, as the creature took a step toward Virgil. “Get rid of it!” Virgil tried to take a few steps back trying to put distance in between the thing and him, but he took a step back and his shoe scuffed against a wall as an alley began to build itself around the three figures in the imagination.

“Y-yeah of course I can!” Roman said, “I made it. I can just unmake it.”

The thoughts above Roman’s head began to rush into the monster, and soon the only thing that looked inky were its eyes. It pulled a sword out of the air.

“That didn’t exactly do the trick Princey!” Virgil yelled, as he frantically scanned the wall behind him for some sort of exit. 

“I’m sorry I’m just under a lot of pressure right now!”

“Oh you’re under a lot of pressure?” Virgil hissed, as the monster began to approach him slowly. “You're not the one who’s about to get stabbed! Isn’t creation like your thing?”

Suddenly Virgil was pinned by his neck to the wall by the creature. He couldn’t breath, not that he needed to, but it was certainly alarming to not be able to.

There was a clang of metal on metal, and Virgil was dropped to the ground, and left coughing, and at the beginning of a panic attack.

“Come face someone your own size, you foul beast!” Roman said, as he matched the copy of himself blow for blow. Neither of them were getting any hits, but they were both throwing a lot of shots.

Then the creature opened its mouth. Virgil’s voice came out. “Isn’t creation your thing? Geez Princey.” The person he was fighting suddenly morphed into Virgil, “Even I can create. Someone else could just take over, it wouldn’t be hard. You even found a way to mess it up!”

Roman let down his guard for a moment as tears filled his eyes. He didn’t even see the blow coming, The sword caught him hard in the side. “But why am I surprised?” ~~Virgil~~ _it_ continued. “You mess up everything. You even messed up this date.” Roman collapsed onto his knees. “Who’s hero could you possibly be? You can’t even protect yourself.”

The sword began to come down fast towards him again

“Stop!” Virgil yelled, as he grabbed its wrist. “You’re wrong, Roman is our hero, even if he can’t protect himself.” Virgil looked towards Roman who was crying on the ground. “Even heroes need backup.”

The Virgil copycat faded, and Virgil immediately rushed over and sat next to Roman. 

“Roman? Are you okay?”

Roman wiped the tears from his cheeks on his sleeve before nodding, “I’m sorry.” His thoughts screamed at him for disappointing Virgil.

“Don’t apologize Princey, come on let’s get out of here.”

Roman nodded and tried to get to his feet, but instead he winced and fell back down. Virgil offered Roman a hand to get up, which Roman took hesitantly. 

“Are you okay?” Virgil asked once Roman got to his feet, “Did it hurt you?”

Roman shrugged, and ignored the sharp pain in his side as he said, “Yeah it’s fine, I’ll walk it off.”

Virgil frowned but nodded nevertheless, “Okay, if you're sure.”

After they left the imagination, Roman told Virgil he was tired and he wanted to get some rest.

Virgil nodded, “that makes sense, it seems like it would take a lot out of you, sleep well.” Virgil sunk out without another word.

Roman treated his own wound that night, he was used to it at this point. He never went to anyone else for help. He never complained about the pain. He never mentioned the sleepless nights. ~~Because what kind of a hero would he be then?~~

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over on tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
